icccricketfandomcom-20200213-history
Successful Cricketers
Successful Cricketers are those cricketers who gained a success in their life. List of successful Cricketers 'Ricky Ponting :' Main Article : Ricky Ponting This talented Australian batsman and present captain of Australia cricket team was born in Tasmania on 19 December, 1974. Ponting is one of the successful batsmen in the cricket history. After his first appearance in 1995 against SriLanka he did not have to look behind. With the time being, he has been the most reliable batsman in the team. He is also very successful in his one-day career. In 2001-02 he was given the captaincy of Australian team which was followed by the test captaincy in 2004. He played three world cups and became the youngest centurion in the world cup history in 1996 world cup. He won two world cups with Australia and in the later one he was the captain of the Australia team in 2003. He has over 8000 test runs and over 9000 one-day runs. 'Brain Lara :' Main Article : Brain Lara Brain Lara is considered as one of the best batsmen to many cricket analysts. This West Indian is the first and only player who scored 400 in an innings of a test match. He has also the highest score in the first class cricket (501 runs not out in 1994) in an innings. He is the second batsmen in the cricket history who scored triple century for twice after the cricket legend Sir Don Bradman. He made his 400 not out innings against England in 2004. He is the present captain of West Indies for his second time in captaincy. His test debut was against Pakistan in 1990. 'Sachin Tendulker :' Main Article : Sachin Tendulker Sachin is one of the greatest batsmen in the history of cricket. He holds many records in both test cricket and one-day cricket. He is the highest run-scorer in one-day cricket and not so far away form being the highest run scorer in test cricket too. Sachin is the highest centurion in both Test and One-day cricket. It is surprising that Tendulker’s first cone-day international century at the 79th match. This talented player is compared with the all time greatest Batsman Sir Don Bradman who himself praised him and could remembered his own batting watching Sachin. He is the first cricketer to cross 10000 runs in one day cricket. He is also thehighest run scorer in the world cup history. Once he was the captain of Indian cricket team. Sachin is the father of two children Sara and Arjun. His wife Anjali Mehta is the daughter of Anand Mehta, an industrialist of Gujrat. Sachin is also involved some social activities. For example, 200 children are getting help which is sponsored by Sachin. 'Stephen Fleming :' Main Article : Stephen Fleming To many cricket intellectuals, Stephen Fleming captain of the New Zealand cricket team, is the best captain in the world at present. His thought and talent regarding cricket make him world’s one of the famous cricketers. He made New Zealand cricket team one of the strongest teams with his genius. He played his first test match against India in 1994. He is the most successful captain for his country and the second best captaincy performance in the world. New Zealand won 27 tests under his captaincy. He led his team for 76 tests. This left handed batsman has some problem in making his half centuries to the centuries. He has over 6000 tests and over 7000 one-runs in his career. His career best test innings is 274 against Sri Lanka in 2003. 'Muttiah Muralitharan :' Main Article: Muttiah Muralitharan 'Andrew Flintoff :' Main Article: Andrew Flintoff This English all-rounder is considered as one of the best all-rounders of present age. From the very early of his career Flintoffwas compared with another legend all-rounder of England Ian Botham. However, after his debut match against South Africa in 1998 he had to face many controversies due to his poor and irregular performance in the international cricket and his overweight as well as unfitness. From 2003, he started proving his real talent in the international level. He continued his performance in the Ashes Series in 2005 and he had a significant role to regain the Ashes trophy form Australia. For his tremendous performance in the Ashes series, he was awarded Compton-Miller Medal and the prestigious Freedom of City award of Preston. He is the highest six heater in test cricket for his country. He became the WIsden Cricketer of the Year in 2004. He was also given the Sir Garfield Sobers trophy for the ICC Player of the year trophy sharing with South African all-rounder Jacques Kallis. Another award BBC Sports Personality of the year for 2005 was also honored to him. Flintoff became the captain of England due to the injury of Michael Vaughn. He also became the Wisden Leading Cricketer of the world in 2006. 'Shaun Pollock :' Main Article: Shaun Pollock 'Shoaib Akhtar :' Main Article: Shoaib Akhtar 'Jacques Kallis :' Main Article: Jacques Kallis Kallis is considered as one of the greatest all-rounders of the world cricket. He is still in the 1st position in the test all-rounders’ list of ICC rankings. He has over 8000 test runs and he is now just a bit behind form his 8000 ODI runs. He has 24 test and 13 ODI centuries which prove his greatness. Kallis has also taken over 200 wickets in both Test and ODI cricket. His test cricket and ODI average is 55.78 and 43.92 respectively. Kallis has been the only second cricket in the test cricket after Sir Don Bradman to have made centuries in five consecutive test matches. He got the Sir Garfield Sobers trophy for the ICC Player of the Year in 2005 sharing with Flintoff. 'Shane Warne :' Main Article: Shane Warne Shane Warne, the Australian legendry leg spinner, is though to be one of the best legs spinners in the history of cricket. He is the leading wicket takers in the test cricket. He first took 650 wickets in test cricket. His flipper and accurate line and length make his bowls difficult to the batsmen. He is also I the verge of his 700 test and 300 ODI wickets. He holds the world record for taking highest 976 wickets in a calendar year. He is just a few runs behind from his 3000 test runs and he sis the highest test run corers without making any century. His test career started against India in 1991 but his debut match was and series was a nightmare for him. His famous wicket known as ‘Ball of the Century’ against Mike Gatting in the Ashes series in 1993 is considered as his best delivary where the ball pitching outside of the leg stamp and bouncing a bit made Gatting played on. He is involved in many controversies including his being positive in drug test during the 2003 world cup which resulted his 1 year ban form international cricket, controversy involving women and bookmakers. In spite of theses incidents he is still creating fear to the opponent batsmen and there is no doubt about his greatness. 'Adam Gilchrist :' Main Article: Adam Gilchrist Adam Gilchrist is considers as the best wicketkeeper-batsman of this time. After Ian Hilly, he has been the first choice of the wicket keeping position in the Australia team. He is a hard hitter in his batting and he holds the record of scoring highest number of sixes in one’s test career with 93 sixes. He has over 5000 runs in test cricket and over 8000 runs in ODI cricket. He won world cup for twice with Australia where he had a significant contribution. His test strike rate is 81.59 in test cricket 96.76 and in ODI. He has over 350 dismissals in test cricket and a few left to get his 400 ODI dismissals. He has been one of the five cricketers awarded for Wisden Cricketers of the Year for 2002. H has got the recognition as ‘World’s Scariest Batsman’ by a pool of international bowler. 'Donald Bradman :' Main Article: Donald Bradman Sir Donald George Bradman, often referred to as The Don, was born on 27 August 1908 in Cootamundra, New South Wales, Australia. The greatest batsman of all time, achieved 99.94 as his career 'Test batting' average which has been claimed to be the greatest achievement in any major sport. Bradman made his first-class debut at the Adelaide Oval, aged 19, in his 20-year playing career, Bradman became Australia's sporting idol. Apart from the batting average other records in his career include, 974 runs - Most runs in one series by any player, in 1930; Most double centuries, 12; Most triple centuries, 2; etc. Bradman was the first living Australian to have a museum dedicated to his life. His image has appeared on postage stamps and coins. The Royal Australian Mint issued with Bradman's image on it, a $5 commemorative gold coin. Sir Donald Bradman was inducted into the ICC Cricket Hall of Fame in 2009. 'Vivian Richards' :' Main Article: Vivian Richards 'Imran Khan : Main Article:Imran Khan He was retired after the 1987 cricket world cup, but was called back in 1988, which eventually led Pakistan winning the next world cup in 1992. He single handedly picked his entire team for the tournament. Players like Wasim Akram, Inzaman ul-haq were the findings of Imran Khan who went to further shine the Pakistani cricket team for many more years. 'Sir Ian Botham' : Main Article: Sir Ian Botham A genuine all round player who debut for England in 1977 and made many records until he retired himself from international cricket in 1992. One incident that comes to my mind about him is where a match was taking place between India and England in 2007, a TV reporter of a news channel was interviewing an old lady near the ground where the match was scheduled. The reporter asked the lady about "Who is your favorite player to look out for in today's match". The lady firmly replied Ian Botham. This confused the reporter, but it reiterates the popularity of Ian Botham even 15 years after his retirement. Category:Players